The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Scroll compressor capacity modulation devices currently include a scroll member having a leak path that is selectively sealed by a sealing member. Movement of the sealing member between sealed and unsealed conditions often involves relative motion between the sealing member and the scroll member, wherein the sealing member is rotated about the circumference of the scroll member. This rotation may result in friction between the sealing member and the scroll member as the sealing member is moved between positions, resulting in wear on the sealing member. This wear may degrade the sealing member's ability to seal the leak path in the sealed position, resulting in an undesired reduction in compressor capacity.
According to the present disclosure, a scroll compressor may include a shell, a compression mechanism, and a sealing apparatus. The compression mechanism may be contained within the shell and include a compression member. The compression member may include an aperture extending radially through a surface. The sealing apparatus may be contained within the shell and include a first seal member and an actuator. The first seal member may be pivotally supported relative the compression member and may be movable from a first position wherein a sealing portion of the first seal member is in a sealing engagement with the surface and a second position wherein the sealing portion of the first seal member is displaced radially outwardly from the surface. The actuator may be engaged with the first seal member and configured to displace the first seal member from the first position to the second position.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.